A Juvia Loxar Story
by animagirl
Summary: Juvia's whole family was killed one night. Killed by her own brother. She does not seek revenge. She wants nothing to do with the man who claims to have saved her. How will she cope when her past catches up with her. Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto References.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

**I know the story is a little bit like Sasuke and Itachi but it will be different. No revenge trips here.**

**CHAPTER 1: Dreams into reality**

Where am I? Where did this blood come? Is it mine? No, there were two bodies across me. Someone had knocked me out. My body moved on its own. Moving closer I looked at the faces of two people. My beautiful stern mother and my strict father who lead the Loxar Family. They were lying across me. My gaze shifted on the figure standing above me. "O-ni-sama," I gasped the words. His eyes were emotionless. It reminded me of my father's hard stare. I saw fire outside. I ran out into the streets. My cousins, my grandparents, aunts and uncles were all dead corpses lying on the street. I let out a scream. My older brother, Cloud had followed me. "What happened? Who did this?" I asked. "It should be obvious," replied a cold voice. "W-why?" I asked. "To unlock a water mages power they need to break the bonds," he said. "Why not kill me too?" I asked. "

"Juvia, you're the one weakness I have," he said patting my head. "B-but what a-a-about mother and father?" I asked. "They were in the way. You weren't happy anyway. They were hardly parents. To them you're just a child who will grow up to make their family more of elite. Living your life with a name is no life at all. I freed you from all that expectation and tedious training of destroying your emotions further," he said. I heard shouts from a distance. "The council," he sneered. The kind brother I looked up too was gone. Replaced was an insane murderer. "Enjoy life little sister," he said. I watched his blue hair sway in the wind. His blue eyes lost its light I had once admired. I watched his retreating back disappear into the darkness. I suddenly felt colder than I should. I hugged myself and looked back at my home which was already down to ashes.

My eyes jerked open. I was in my room in Fairy Hills. "Why did Juvia dream of that," I asked myself. To dream about the past was rare for Juvia because she has spending so much time trying to keep her mind occupied with other things. When she joined Phantom it was missions for her master and in Fairy Tail it was Gray that occupied her thoughts. Cloud Loxar and her family was distant memory and in order to keep her sanity she preferred to just be an orphan. When people questioned her about her parentage. She would just say that her parents past away in an accident and she was an only child with no relatives. It was simple than explaining her brother had got insane after her parents intense training of making their children emotionless mages and killed of her whole family beside her.

**Timeskip**

_It was a normal day at Fairy Tail. Mira was scolding Cana for drinking all the beer. Natsu was arguing with was eating cake. Freed, Bixslow and Eve fawned over Laxus. Happy offered Charle fish. Charle ignored him. Gajeel was eating iron. Levy and Lucy were talking about a new book. Elfman was lecturing Jeht and Dory about being men. Lisanna helped Kina with the silverware. Master and Gildarts were talking about privately while Wendy watched Reedus paint Romeo posing with little Asuka._

Juvia had her mind on her brother and the nightmares of her past. Gajeel and Pantherlilly eyed her curiously. They expected her to be fawning over Gray. "Yo, Rainwoman if you're looking for stripper he's fighting with the flamebrain," said Gajeel taking Juvia out of her thoughts. "Aah," she answered uncharacterically. Gajeel was never one to pry but he had to be a little concerned over the change of Juvia. In his mind he felt a dangerous job might cheer her up as it does for him. "Let's go on a job," he said retrieving the most expensive one on the wall. Juvia was going to refuse but maybe a good fight with some bandits will help her forget the dream. "Juvia would like to go," she said standing up. Gajeel hid a grin. He was proud that he knew what the water mage would want. They left to their job. Unknown to Juvia and she entered the train, a man of her past watched her in the shadows…

**I hope you guys liked it. I have a good plot ready- but I want reviews in return for an update.**

**It was a short chapter but I'm planning on longer ones**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 2: Unknown Intentions.**

"Hey Rainwoman!" shouted Gajeel blocking the bandit that was going hit the rainwoman. "Oi pay attention! I don't want to be the one carrying your corpse because of your carelessness," he said. Gajeel had just taken down the last of the bandits.

She couldn't shake a feeling of her. It was an anxious feeling you get when you are about to do something dangerous like stealing Erza's cake. "Juvia is there anything wrong?" asked Lily. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "Let's just collect the reward. If you not feelin okay you shoulda talk ta the lil shrimp and that white neko of hers," said Gajeel as Juvia followed him hesistantly.

**Meanwhile at Fairy Tail**

"Natsu! Gray! Stop fighting!" glared Erza darkly. The two ended up on top of each other with two bumps on their heads. "Ahh- Erza is scary," said Lucy. "At least it's quieter now," sighed Levy. Lucy was going to say something when a cloaked figure walked in. The man had blue hair and eyes. His skin was white and he walked with much poise. "Hello, can I help you?" asked Lucy. "Careful Lucy you're taken by Natsu," snickered Cana. "CANA! I'm not taken by anyone. I'm just being helpful," shrieked Lucy. The man's mysterious face broke out in a smile. "Hello, this is Fairy Tail... I'm looking for a Juvia Loxar," he said. "Juvia, um she headed out with Gajeel for a job a while ago," said Mirajane.

"Oh- is it okay if I wait till she returns?" asked the man. "Sure, would you like anything to drink?" he asked. "No, thank you very much though," he smiled. "He's quiet the gentleman," whispered Lisanna. "He wants Juvia… You think he's an ex-boyfriend?" said Levy. "He has a princely aura," pointed out Lucy. "Hey ask him if he has a girlfriend," said Cana nudging Lucy. "Heck no!" shouted Lucy. They stopped talking when they saw Erza approach him. "What's your relation to Juvia," she asked him. She wasn't getting a good vibe when this guy smiled. "Erza just goes there," said Lucy

"Ahh I'm Juvia's older brother, Cloud Loxar," said the man. "Brother?" repeated Cana. "well he does look like her," said Levy studying him. "Juvia never mentioned a brother," said Erza suspiciously. "My sister and I no longer see eye to eye. We had falling out a long time ago. I want to make it right," he said. "What happened?" asked Natsu. "Ahh I rather not talk about it," he said.

**This is a short chapter- sorry**

**Please review nevertheless **


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**Chapter 3**

"SO… are you strong?" asked Natsu eying Cloud. "Natsu, don't be rude to our guest," warned Erza. Cloud laughed which made Erza feel a little tense. "Ahh, I won't lie. I am a skilled Wizard," he said. "That guy seems too jovial to be the water mages brother," noted Charle. "What are you saying Charle?" asked Happy. "After Mest, we should be a little cautious you stupid cat," said Charle turning her gaze elsewhere. "Mest-san wasn't that bad. He helped us in the end," pointed out Wendy. "Well he almost destroyed us in the beginning," said Charle walking away. "So what type of magic you use?" asked Natsu. "I use water," he answered with the same smile plastered on his face.

"Hey, did you meet Gray. He's Juvia's boyfriend," snickered Cana. "Her what!? I not!" glared Gray angrily. "Don't cause trouble Cana," whispered Lucy who saw a flicker of darkness in Cloud's eyes. "You're an ice wizard," stated Cloud, his dark blue eyes turned to Gray. "We should spar sometime. Ice and water is an interesting combination. I wonder which shall win," he said. "You're fighting the Stripper! But Fire and Water are enemies. Let's fight," glared Natsu. "Sorry, I'm actually interested in Gray-san," said Cloud. "What's up with water mages and the stripper," questioned Elfman.

"Fight me! I'm way stronger than Gray!" shouted Natsu. His fist was on fire as he rushed forward to Cloud. Cloud didn't seem too worried. Natsu's arm went right through Cloud. Natsu was about to kick his face when he blocked Natsu's attack with one hand. He pushed him back effortlessly. Lucy and a few other members gaped. They stared at Natsu at the other end of the room

"That was awesome! You're so strong!" shouted Natsu happily. Lucy sweatdropped. "Does he enjoy getting whipped?" she said dryly. "That's Natsu for you," said Cana laughing. Gray looked back at Cloud. His gazed at him suspiciously. That's when the guild doors opened and Gajeel, Juvia and Pantherlilly walked in.

**Juvia's POV:**

He was here. Why was he here? He looked older and much harder around the eyes then he did when I was 8 years old. Age seemed to have drained him. "Oni-sama," I greeted bowing politely. "It's been a long time Imoto," he said with that same smile that sent shivers down my spine. I studied the faces around me ranging from curiosity to expectance. "What do you want with Juvia?" I asked. "How mean. Can't a big brother visit their little sister?" he asked. "Juvia hasn't seen you since she was 8 years old," I said. "Let's go out for coffee," he suggested after some intense silence. Reluctantly I followed him as I didn't want to make a scene in the guild.

**Normal POV:**

Everyone watched the two leave. "Hey Gajeel did you know Juvia had a brother," asked Lucy. Gajeel was silent through the exchange. He noted his ex-phantom partner had a dark look on his face. He instantly does not trust this Cloud person. "We don't sit around talking about our life stories around a camp fire," said Gajeel a little miffed about that guy. "He seems strong, he took down natsu similar to Gildarts," said Levy. "The Flamebrain lost? Ahh I should fight that guy too," said Gajeel.

**Juvia POV:**

**At Magnolia's best coffee shop, two siblings looked at each other for the first time in years. The weather outside started from sunny to rainy and stormy.**

"You should really learn to control your emotions," said Cloud looking out the window. I just stared at him. "What do you want Oni-sama?" I glared. "For 7 years I thought you were dead and when I saw you at the Wizard Games I was curious and wanted to talk to you again," he said simply. "You shouldn't be here," I said. "The council is still searching for you," he said. "The council… I'm much stronger than them," he said. I was silent and took a sip of tea.

"Juvia is weary of Oni-sama," I finally said. "I would always do things to protect you Juvia," he said. "I don't want to be protected. Juvia was part of elemental 5. Juvia can take care of herself," I said. "There are other scary things out there, Zeref being one of them. Can you defeat him, Juvia?" asked Cloud. "What are you saying?" I asked "Fairy Tail is a Guild that attracts trouble. It puts you endanger. You can leave Fairy Tail or I'm forced to destroy them," he said. "What?!" I shouted. Everyone in the café stared at us. Cloud drank his tea calmly.

"You know I'm strong enough to do it," he said. "I might not kill the whole guild but I could remove those who matter in. Lucy Heartfilla, Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Mavel, Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster. They are the ones which will hurt the guild the most. "Oni-sama, you can't," I cried. "No, Juvia I must," he said. "The guild is a threat to your safety. I'm not asking you to quit being a mage. All I ask for is to relocate," he said.

"Juvia made friends. She made a family here. Juvia feels like she belong in Fairy Tail," I cried. "You at one point felt you belonged in the Loxar. But by the time you turned 5, you saw the how your freedom is taken away so easily. How we are forced into paths. How they trained us relentlessly in a young age. Imoto nothing is as it seems. Fairy Tail is just like that," he said. He got up. "Let's meet up tomorrow afternoon after you say your goodbyes," he said leaving me at the table in tears.

I knew what Oni-sama was capable off. He was strong then and definitely stronger now. I felt helpless. Leaving the café' I stood out in the rain. "Drip drip drop drip," I said walking toward Fairy Hills to get my things packed. I don't want to leave. Somebody help me.

**I hope you liked it. I having a little trouble now to write what will happen next if you have ideas. Please feel free to share**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRT TAIL!**

**I apologise for the previous chapters spelling errors. I also apologise to any future errors… Thanks for the updates people! **

**Chapter: 4**

It rained a lot in Magnolia. Erza stared at the window waiting for Juvia to return. Gajeel seemed restless. He was waiting. "Where is that woman?!" he asked rather loudly. "Gajeel, she's with her brother she didn't really give us a time for her return," said levy rolling her eyes as she turned away from the scene of Natsu eating a gigantic piece of meat.

"Do you think she's alright? It's been raining a lot," said Lucy as she watched the sky. "Well it looks like it's starting to settle down," pointed out Freed looking at the window. "Maybe they are having a little argument, siblings do that," said Lisanna.

**Meanwhile:**

Juvia caught up with her brother after leaving a note at fairy hills. She couldn't bring herself to say bye to Gray, Gajeel and all her friends in Fairy Tail.

**Juvia POV:**

"That was quick," said Cloud. I didn't speak to him. I just stared out at the city. "Now Juvia, I want you to concentrate your magical power to body and keep it controlled. It will take care of the rain… I guess you didn't get to control your inner emotions with Father yet. Anyway Mother did a perfect job to control your expression," he said. I did as he said and sure enough the weather began to slowly clear.

If I knew how to do this when I was younger- it would of saved me all the heartache. Memories of being bullied at the orphanage hit me. But as I managed to keep my magical power steady my emotions did not make the weather worst.

"Well done," congratulated Cloud. "So what Guild do you want to enter," he asked. "Oni-sama, if I can get beat you then can I return to Fairy Tail?" I asked. "To beat me? Is that a challenge now? Hmm. Then get stronger first," he said. "I will…" I said and I turned around and left to the train station.

**Normal POV:**

**AT Fairy Hills Wendy came across a note left in the lounge she picked it up and ran to the Guild.**

"Everyone!" yelled Wendy running into the guild holding a paper that was left by Juvia. "Wendy?!" shouted Lucy catching her before she hit the ground.

"Juvia left this," said Wendy. Erza took it and studied it her eyes widening. "She quit the guild," she said simply but her voice cracked with utter belief. "What?!" cried Cana in surprise.

"Why would she?" said Lucy surprised. "I thought she still loved Gray," said Levy her eyes wide. "That man had something to do with it," said Erza

"Are you sure that Juvia wrote this, someone could easily fake it," said Freed. "It has Juvia's scent on it," said Gajeel

"Cloud Loxar," said Laxus feeling as if he should know the name. "I will go to the library and find out about him," said Levy. "I will go with the shrimp," said Gajeel following Levy.

"I wonder where Juvia went," said Lucy. Gray got up after not saying a word. "Where are you going?" asked Erza. "Lamia Scale," he answered. "You think Juvia went to Lyon?" asked Lucy. "He's probably going to ask them to keep an eye out for her," said Erza.

"I'll go to the Blue Pegasus guild," said Cana. "Juvia is my friend too," she smiled. Cana left with Elfman and Lisanna accompanying her. Lisanna, because she was her former partner and she was close friends with Juvia.

Elfman's main reason for going was because he would punch any of those men who go near Lisanna.

Gray stood by the train. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Happy and Charla followed. "Juvia is our nakama too," said Lucy catching her breath. "Team Natsu always does things together," said Happy. "I want a rematch with Cloud!" yelled Natsu. Lucy, Wendy, Gray and Charle sweat dropped.

"Natsu-san," said Wendy dryly. "Lets go!" he yelled enthusiastically pumping his fist in the air.

**1 minute later.**

Natsu was lying on the ground. "Get me off!" he yelled as he looked like he was about to puke. The train continued at full speed. "Beaten by transport once again," said Lucy dryly. "Idiot," mumbled Charle looking at Happy fanning Natsu with a cloth.

Gray sat in deep thought. Lucy's eyes briefly fell on him. _'He acts like he doesn't care… But from everyone here he's actually the most worried. In a way I guess they are really close,'_ thought Lucy. Erza also noted this herself. She caught Lucy's eye and they both nodded and smiled at each other.

'_Erza noticed too,'_ she thought as she helped Happy fan Natsu.

**Juvia POV:**

I travelled back to my own home. Loxar Estate. Memories of the past hit me. The Estate was still vacant because it constantly rained here. There were rumours that the rain was the symbol of the tragedy. The murders had happened so long ago. Nobody came here in fear of running into the ghosts of the past.

I stared at the huge house which my family had occupied. We were the main branch family with all the luxuries and the least freedom.

The fire had damaged a lot most were just ruins and some skeletons. My memories off what it used to be struck me.

I followed my memories to a place I have only been to once but trained there for 3 days. My father had taught me water slicer. For a 5year old it took long to master. But the training only meant I was one step close in beating my brother

That use to be one concern that time. I finally found the passage way. It was under the old fountain in the garden. I pushed down on the fish eye sculpture. The sculpture moved and I walked down the passage. I copied my Father's movement from my memories. I turned to the right and pulled on a lever a glow highlighted my path

The twisting tunnel was uninhabited. I was a little curious to the lack of spider webs and insects but shook it off as some kind of magic my family put in to preserve the documents stored here.

I went into a room filled with books about our history and techniques. I started with basics first…

**What do you think? I tried a new layout too?**

**Please review and keep reading**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Fairy Tail!**

**Thank you for the reviews. Special thanks go to ****Ushiio**** and ****Whitneysixx**** for all their support. Keep reviews coming they are the fuel to my writing**

**Chapter5: Answers**

**Gray POV:**

This is confusing. I hate being confused. Juvia leaving? This Cloud Loxar? I don't know what's going on. Is it possible for a person to know so little about a person you are close too. That person who is constantly around? Juvia was a mystery. She has always been one.

I was just always so unconcerned about it because she was so weird. I just hope that she isn't hurt. She's my nakama, a fairy tail mage and someone I'm close too. I lost my parents and Ul…

I can't lose anyone else.

**Normal POV:**

_Team Natsu arrived at their destination. _

"Lucy, so you have come to try and steal my beauty," said Sherry when team Natsu walked in. "Eh! No!" shouted Lucy. "Ahhh Dragneel," said Toby jumping up and down. "Fairy Tail, it's been a long time," said Jura. "It's good to see everyone again," said Erza nodding. "Wendy!" cried Chelia hugging her opponent at the Wizard games.

"Gray," said Lyon nodding at him. Lyon saw a change in Gray's demeanour. He somehow realised that his old rival was not here for a pleasant visit. For some reason Lyon was forced to ask the next question; "How is my dear Juvia?" he asked.

The atmosphere changed around the fairy tail mages. It suddenly became quiet.

Lyon's eyes widened. His hands reached out and grabbed Gray by the collar of his shirt. "Lyon-sama," said Chelia. Sherry's younger cousin tried to calm Lyon who shrugged her off. "We didn't come for a fight," said Erza. "Juvia, Juvia quit the guild," explained Lucy sadly. "Gray definitely did something then," said Lyon looking at his rival. "I didn't do a thing," said Gray.

Lyon pushed Gray roughly against the wall. "Lyon, you don't know what happened. Stop this," said Jura sternly. Lyon held a glare at Gray before his fingers let loosened and let go completely.

"We don't really know why Juvia left. But before her departure she was visited by a man claiming to be her brother," said Erza. "Claimed?" repeated Lyon his eyes narrowed. "They seemed a little off," explained Erza. "He said his name is Cloud Loxar," said Lucy.

"What?!" came Jura's voice in disbelief. "Who is he?" asked Lyon looking a change in Jura surprising. "Cloud Loxar- is the council's most wanted criminal right under Zeref," said Jura. "What?" was the only coherent word Lucy could comprehend? Thoughts of Cloud walking into the guild and pleasant smiles hit her.

"Ha I knew that guy was strong!" shouted Natsu happily. Everyone besides Jura, Lyon, Gray and Erza deadpanned at Natsu's words.

"Idiot! Does your feeble mind not comprehend how serious this situation is? This man is the most wanted criminal and Juvia is missing. The last person seen with her is that man," said Lyon fiercely clenching his teeth. "Calm down Lyon," said Sherry. Gray remained silent through this whole ordeal.

"How do you find Cloud Loxar?" asked Gray finally. "You don't. The council is even afraid of him, they only thing they can do is tried to lessen the damage he creates," said Jura. "A person the council is afraid off," said Erza, her eyes widening. "There's hardly any information on him. We could ask Master Oba Babasama but she is at a meeting with the new master of Raven Tail," said Jura.

"We should head back to the guild and see what Levy and Cana had gathered," said Erza dragging Gray to his feet. "Wait I will come too," said Lyon following. Sherry and Jura followed him. "I guess we will go together. Like our Nirvana mission," said Jura.

**Juvia POV:**

Using my families training room I activated a device that hit multiple water attacks I blocked and used different ways to dodge. My speed was lacking and I needed to work on my endurance. I couldn't take a hit.

I have a long way to go…

My parents and my whole family are dead. I can't lose anyone else.

**Normal POV:**

_At Fairy Tail the guild gathered with all information gathered._

Everyone noticed Cana was uncharacteristically quiet and she seemed extremely troubled by something. "What have you found?" asked Erza. Cana turned to Levy and he distraught expression on Gajeel's face.

"Cloud Loxar was 14 years old when he killed his whole family on 13th January X762. He left his 8year little sister, Juvia Loxar alive who was later left in an orphanage. The Documents were hidden. It took me a while to break the seals from the council," said Levy her voice a little shaky. Natsu's eyes widened.

"He murdered them!" gasped Lucy her breath caught. Erza felt something drop in her stomach. Gray was starting to get a headache and Lyon felt dizzy.

"He left her alive… Why?" asked Jura. "The person in charge of Juvia's case wrote she refused to talk. She was mute for months and when finally asked about it. She refused to talk about the incident," said Levy flipping through some pictures and information.

Lucy's eye caught a picture of a house which was burnt badly and barely stood. "This is Juvia's home," said Levy. "I guess if we want answers we need to go here," said Erza taking the picture from Lucy. "I'm going to search about this Cloud Loxar. I have contacts in the black market," said Gajeel. "I'll come with you," said Levy. "No, that placeis no place for a squirt like you," said Gajeel. Levy pouted watching his back as he left followed by Lily. "Lyon, Shelly and I will head back to the guild and inform Master Oba," said Jura. Lyon nodded with a grateful smile on his face.

_Team Natsu and the Lyon were uncharacteristically quiet while on the train. Natsu though was suffering from motion sickness did his best to keep a straight face though he failed completely almost throwing up on Lucy._

Team Natsu arrived to a ruined Town. It rained continuously and there were a lot of dead plants around. They entered the mansion which Juvia had once lived in. It wasn't as impressive as the Hearttifilla mansion.

'_The area seems to surround around the fountain,'_ thought Erza. "Ohh this place is creepy," said Happy looking around. "Then leave if you're scared," said Gray darkly. "Calm down," said Erza putting an assuring hand on his shoulder. He turned his head. "Sorry Happy," said Gray.

With that they entered the mansion looking for clues

They had found nothing. They couldn't tell how much time passed since the weather wasn't always dreary. You couldn't tell the difference- it could be night or day.

"I'm tired," cried Happy after the group met outside. He sat on the statue and suddenly a passageway opened. "Eh, a secret passage," said Lucy.

"Good job Happy," said Erza. "The He-cat finally did something helpful," said Charle. "A compliment," said Happy touched. "She still insulted you," said Lucy dryly. "Lets go," said Erza going in. Everyone followed. "There are lights on," said Wendy.

"Someone is here. Be alert," said Erza. Wendy straightened her back and looked around.

They came into a room just as Juvia blocked an attack. The water splattered around making Juvia look surreal. She was in deep concentration. Her gaze snapped to the side of the room when a door slammed closed.

Gray and Juvia's eyes met. "Gray-sama," she croaked in utter disbelief

**A bit of a cliffy… So review if you want to know what happens next.**

**Also what is your opinion in Gray's POV? I wasn't extremely sure, I wrote in the request of one of my readers.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Fairy Tail!**

**Thank you for your reviews and yes I'm working on writing better and longer chapters. Please continue with supporting me.**

**Chapter6: Determination.**

_Gray and Juvia stared at each other for good long minute before Lyon ran and hugged her. "Juvia-chan I'm so glad you're safe!" he cried. _

**Juvia POV**

"Why, why did you leave Fairy Tail, Juvia?" asked Lucy. Juvia turned her gaze at the family emblem on the wall. "This is Juvia's problem. Juvia needs to fight Nii-sama on her own," I said.

"We're Nakama Juvia. If there is a problem then we handle it together," said Erza. "No! you don't understand!" I cried. They can't fight Cloud. Hey won't win without receiving damages. The guild will fall and it will be my entire fault.

I can't get them involved.

"This is Juvia's revenge," I said in a much darker tone. "You have no part in it," I continued. "Revenge doesn't help anyone and friends are here to help you," said Natsu thinking about how they almost lost Gray when he wanted revenge over Ul.

"Revenge just makes more hate Juvia," said Lucy holding on o Juvia's arm. "Hate creates more pain," she continued peering into her blue eyes.

Juvia kept her expression neutral even though her heart was pounding really quickly and she knew the next words with hurt her more than it would hurt them

"I don't need Fairy Tail. I don't need Nakama. I have always been doing things on my own and because of some little speech don't think I changed my mind," I sneered darkly.

Lucy looked taken aback and Natsu's aura darkened.

They must hate me. I don't want them to fight for me or get hurt because of me. I can't lose anyone else in my life. So make them give up. I will make this dislike me so I can protect them and maybe after I beat Cloud they will understand.

"Juvia-chan what are you saying?" asked Lyon. "Juvia is saying she doesn't need your help," I said.

**Gray POV:**

Her gaze reminded me of Erza's when she took on Jellal. Determined and unwilling to let her friends get hurt. I knew Erza saw it too. She was silent as Juvia spoke.

The feeling of wanting to protect her overwhelmed me.

I felt more strongly over her than Erza. I can't lose her… She's become too precious to me.

"So, you're planning to take down one of the biggest criminals on earth," I said, though my voice was suppose to sound normal I knew it sounded a little dark. Lucy flinched by my sudden movement.

I stood closer to Juvia. Starring at her eyes I studied her facial expression. It was like the same day I met her. It was raining and we were standing on the roof.

First, enemies, an acquaintance, a friend, a fellow nakama of fairy Tail and now 'my first love'. The words sound incredibly cheezy. But the whole thing about 'love' was just that for me.

Juvia makes her feelings for me candidly. It's very hard not ignore her worship.

Though it both confuses me and makes me feel uncomfortable- I have gotten use to the person who cheers me on in a fight or the person who doesn't want to leave me alone. The person I am looking at now was hidden behind a mask again like the first time I met her.

"Juvia do you really mean that?" I asked starring into her eyes deeply. Like that I saw the façade break. Her cheeks slightly blushed.

It was only for a second. Her expression hardened a second later. She had an aura of determination. She seemed as she won't be moved on her decision.

Like with Erza- I won't allow her to have her way.

"You're not Juvia," I said bluntly. "The Juvia I know won't make her friends worry. She won't say anything to hurt her friends. What are we to you Juvia?" asked Gray.

**JUVIA POV:**

Gray-sama seems angry at me. I don't want him to be mad but Juvia can't let them get hurt.

Nii-sama killed our whole family in cold blood so what is stopping him to do it to my friends… It's not like the fight with Jellal, Nirvana or Master Hades on Tenjoteme Island.

This was Cloud Loxar the man who will do anything to have his way. Whether I believe he is protecting me or not I knew that he's is like a child. When he can't get his way he will use force.

They won't understand. Nii-sama is ruthless. He hates losing and he will be relentless if attacks Fairy Tail. He was the type to fight or more like kill first and ask questions later. It made him both respected and worshipped by my family. He was feared by outsiders.

So if it means never going back to Fairy Tail again- I will risk it. Even if they hate me I will still love Fairy Tail. I will always see them as my nakama and I will ALWAYS love Gray-sama.

My brother was too dangerous. I needed to protect them. I have to cut off my bonds.

If I want them safe and if I'm going to get stronger I needed to cut our bonds.

"What are you to Juvia? You mean nothing. Fairy Tail means nothing," I said darkly.

**NORMAL POV:**

Natsu was the first to react his arm shot out and grabbed Juvia's arm. "What the hell did you say?" he demanded. Juvia hid her surprise. She wasn't close to Natsu. She rarely spoke to him and vise versa.

She looked down at his arm with a pensive look. The internal conflict gnawed at her heart. "Water Slicer!" she shouted. The blades were quicker and faster but she held back making sure she didn't injure him in the unforeseen attack.

Natsu flew back falling on Lucy who cushioned his fall. "J-Ju-Juvia!" she squeaked in surprise.

"What the hell!?" gasped Gray his eyes on Juvia now. He could not see her. It was like something different.

Erza saw something similar but for some reason Cloud's slipped up expression at the guild also came to mind. "Juvia-chan!" shouted Lyon his hand shooting forward to grab her. She formed a water wall in front of her.

Part of her hair covered her eyes as she stared out blankly. "Juvia-san," said Wendy concerned

"Are you not a Fairy Tail mage?!" demanded Charle surprised. Juvia tore her dress the thigh of which her Fairy Tail stamp was printed was revealed. Her hands moved swiftly.

She removed it in front of everyone. "Fairy Tail? I'm sorry I'm not part of that useless guild," she said darkly. Everyone gaped in horror. "Why the hell did you?" began Natsu but was interrupted by Gray.

"What are you doing Juvia?! What do you think you can accomplish. Are you worried about getting us hurt that you would go to such extremes?!" demaned Gray.

"You think very little of Juvia. Who do you think you are?! You're standing on _my_ family estate. The question is Fullbuster-san is 'What the hell are you doing _Gray_'" she sneered.

Everyone's gazes differed from shock, confusion, fear and sadness. "Why? Why do you want revenge? Why now?" asked Erza finally finding her voice.

"Back then Juvia was still naïve, Juvia really believed that her Nii-sama was protecting her but Juvia is still in a cage. Juvia is still under a Loxar hold. This time under Cloud Loxar's hold. In order to free Juvia. Juvia must kill him. Juvia is doing it now because Juvia knows she has nothing to lose now. Thus Juvia does not need Fairy Tail," she said.

"That doesn't make sense," disagreed Gray. "Let Juvia be simple and brief then…. Leave. Me. Alone," she said each word.

Natsu jumped about to retaliate a second time but Erza grabbed his scarf. "Sorry a bother. We shall leave," said Erza. Erza's hair covered her eyes. Lyon also saw something similar as Erza and followed her lead. Gray stood his ground as he stared at Juvia's back.

Lucy and Wendy looked at the retreating forms of Erza and Lyon and then to Gray's still form. They were torn. "Gray," said Erza voice. Her voice had a tone of disturbance.

He did not acknowledge and continued to stare. Lucy looked at Erza as they both exchanged silent understandings.

Lucy approached Gray touching his arm lightly. "Let's go," she said softly. His gaze snapped to reality and he nodded. He followed them out giving Juvia one last fleeting look before closing the door.

**JUVIA POV:**

After hearing the door close. My knees began to shake. I dropped to the ground and cried. The tears from my eyes fell. I clenched my heart. It ached so badly all I wanted to do is beg for their forgiveness.

Fairy Tail will hate Juvia

Gray-sama will hate Juvia

Gajeel-kun, Lucy-san, Erza-san, Cana-san and Lyon-sama will hate Juvia

Right now Juvia hates Juvia.

No, Juvia needs to get stronger. Juvia has precious people she wants to protect. Juvia needs to protect her Nakama.

Please forgive me Gray-sama. I stood up and looked at a new technique. The area which held my Fairy Tail stamp still tingled and my heart still aching.

**LUCY POV:**

We were silent as we left the Loxar compound. Natsu was still fuming. Erza and Lyon were thinking. Wendy and Happy was sad. Charle concerned. Gray was frowning. It wasn't sadness. It wasn't anger. It was something in between the two.

Thoughts of Juvia's words and actions hit me. Why Juvia? She removed her Fairy tail stamp.

**NORMAL POV:**

Unbeknownst to the group Cloud Loxar watched with maniacal grin on his face. "How interesting Imoto," he said calmly.

**So what do you think? Please Review!**

**Question: Who is your favourite Marvel Character and Why?**

**Also thanks also Aeris Lockheart**** You rock!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own fairy tail or any naruto references**.

**Had a little time so I decided to update. Please review!  
To answer one of the questions: Cloud is really powerful mage. He can see them from a distance. There is no conspiracy behind the deaths of the Loxar family. Its just that Cloud is emotionally unstable. His only sense of humanity is his sister.**

Thank you for all the reviews. The support makes me want to continue.  
  
**Chapter 7  
**  
**Juvia' POV:**

"Water slicer!" I yelled. Water blades erupted as I tried to increase my range. My body was weak. I have been eating very little from our training stores. Most of it expired.

Its been 3months since I have seen anyone. It's okay because I am protecting them. They don't need to get hurt by Cloud.

Why is rain falling from Juvia's eyes?

"Yo rain woman, are yóu crying or are you training?" Asked a gruff voice.

Gray POV:

Its been 3months

I feel there is something missing or maybe is it because I know she isn't here.

Should I really care? Why do I feel hopeless and why are Erza and Lucy acting differently. 'It was her decision' I kept telling myself.

Why am I disappointed in myself and what is this uncomfortable feeling in my stomach

Guilt?  
Anxiety?  
I couldn't place the feeling.

Did they want me to stop her? She told us it wasn't our business. She has closed herself behind an iron door at her training room. Cana has been visiting to check if she was okay. An indication of her muffled voice shouting out techniques constantly has informed us of her condition.

According to Cana she seemed haggard probably sleep deprived is everyones assumption. The guild was worried but kept their distance since she is no longer part of Fairy Tail.

"What's with that look?"Asked Mira. She looked at me. I didn't answer.

"You know that 'thinking look' looks bad on you as it does on Natsu," said Mira in a playful tone

"Don't compare me to the flamebrain!" I glared at her angrily. "Are you thinking about Juvia," asked Mira in a different tone.

"No, Juvia made her own decision to leave on her own," I said. She gave me a peculiar look. "I know her brother has something to do with it. I'm aware of her past now. She wants revenge and I can't stop her," he said.

"Gray how do you feel about Juvia?" Asked Mira. "Not this crap again. I'm tired of listening about this from Erza and Lyon already," I grunted annoyed.

"When Lucy handed herself to Phantom. You fought to get her back. When Erza went on caher own to fight Jellal despite her feelings about doing this alone, you fought by her side. Also when Nirvana was going to take out Wendy and Charle' guild- you fought for them too. So therefore what makes Juvia different?" asked Mira replacing his drink.

I stared at my hands which was rough and callous

"Juvia joined Fairy Tail because of you. You're not oblivious to her feelings," she said and walked of to serve Max a drink.

What makes Juvia different from the rest of my nakama?

What do I feel for her?

Juvia POV:

"Gajeel-kun" I gasped starring at the hole on my door.

"Your family must be real loaded. That door is good," he burped.

"What are you doing here?!" I demanded. "Oi, I'm always into fighting strong opponents," said Gajeel. "Cloud is mine," I interupted him and shot him a warning glare before he proceeded in the room.

He ignored it and continued forward. I shot a pulse of water at him

"Iron rusts in water," I sneered.

"This guild is annoying. We have too many violent woman," he grunted scratching the back of his head.

"Juvia is not part of any guild!" I shouted.

"Shut up woman! You are being annoying. Dammit... You think Ima gonna let you go on your own?!" He demanded.

"Juvia doesn't need help from Fairy Tail!" I shouted.

He cringed as I threw another tidal of water his way. He then reached for his shoulder.

As the water cleared he revealed his shoulder to show that his Fairy Tail mark is gone. "I'm not in Fairy Tail then," he decided.

No!

"Why did you remove it?" I said now shaking. I kneeled to the ground.

"Why did you remove it?" I repeated.

He eyed me. "I didn't do it for you. I just wanna fight this Cloud guy. Is he that strong to be so scared of him?" He asked.

I nodded slowly. Not saying a word.

"Let's do some real training then!" He laughed wickedly. My eyes widened.

"Gajeeeel-kuuun!" I cried gushes of water. "Oi, don't drown me!" He yelled.

This is the first time Gajeel-kun showed he cares...

**I wanted it longer- maybe the next chapter.. Did I do good?. How was Gray's side?**


End file.
